fallout_76_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Edward Bandeira
Edward was born to an overachieving nuclear physicist mother and a famous professor father. Both of them secured places in Vault 76 Before the war and were protected when the bombs fell. Inside the vault they had Edward, who inherited little of what his parents were, being more interested in sports, cooking and history instead of what’s his parents wanted. In the Vault, he was the typical popular jock for many years. His physique certainly helped, but he wasn’t a bully, so most people had no problem with him. He also showed a lot of promise with guns and ammunition, being capable of whipping mods for his weapons, something that made him land in his late teens after finishing his studies a job as a security officer in the vault, but he wouldn’t be there forever and he didn’t want to. Come reclamation day, his parents and sister settled down on a new forming settlement other vault dwellers founded while Edward went after the overseer with others after he heard her holotape. A path that led him to Modus and the Enclave, he ended up being one of the agents that helped the enclave secure nuclear site alpha. Not many people know of his involvement with the shadowy organisation, and he does his best to keep it that way. He settled on a small bar by the river southwest of the vault, directly south of the hunter’s cabin. A place where many traders and wastelanders pass through for a drink, and he reports every oddity he encountered to Modus and the enclave high command. His bar began as a way for him to spy on the wasteland and hear rumours from caravans, but his taste for cooking made the job something he actually enjoyed. The place is called the “dead end” and is named after a run in with a deathclaw he had where he swears he tricked the thing to jump off a cliff from a dead end, though not many people believe his story in that regard. He however was called back to base and later formed a friendship with John Fantastic. He also became a consistent lover of Sweets, despite her showing no interest in making the relationship more formal, the two still slept together many times. Perhaps the most impacting thing that happened to him recently though was the psychological torture made by Melissa McMoon in her relentless attempts to find a successor. This got him addicted to mentats and he now struggles with his emotions sometimes. Details Notable features: Eagle tattoo on his neck made at the Bend Has myopia and astigmatism, which means he has to wear prescription glasses to see well Strengths: Very intelligent, despite not caring about if people notice it or not. Sometimes playing dumb pays off for him. He’s also really strong, a result of his good physique, being capable of getting through obstacles really easily with or without power armor. His knowledge in history also helps him come up with generally decent tactics on the fly. Weaknesses: Easily manipulated by women, especially ones he feels attracted to. His easily manipulated nature is what drove Melissa to have her way with him in the first place. Eddie is also extremely traumatised by the psychological torture put on by Melissa, getting addicted to mentats in the process. He’s not free from physical restrictions either, his myopia and astigmatism making it so that he can’t see straight without his glasses, making it difficult for him to do much if they’re knocked out or fogged up. Category:Characters Category:Free States